Pacific Rim: Re-opening
by ohaiimspidey
Summary: Ten years after the breach was destroyed... The world suddenly exploded into chaos once more... Two category 5s emerged from the depths of the Pacific Ocean... Join 4 heroes as they fight the Kaiju in hopes of destroying the breach once and for all. (I'll try and write a chapter a day :D )
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Pacific Rim : Re-opening**

**A Pacific Rim fanfiction**

(Enjoy)

Ten years after the breach was destroyed... The world suddenly exploded into chaos once more... Two category 5s emerged from the depths of the Pacific Ocean...

**PROLOGUE**

**Targets: **

**Blitz: **Category 5 – Fighting style: unknown – Danger: high

**Titan:** Category 5 – Fighting style: unknown – Danger: high

After the disbanding of the Jaeger Program ten years earlier, the PPDC (Pan Pacific Defence Corps) had no other choice but to build newer and stronger Jaegers...

These Jaegers were faster, more resilient and most importantly... only needed one pilot...

By the time the Jaegers were ready, the two kaiju had already caused billions of dollars in damage, the military had used nearly all of their resources to try and stop the beasts from making landfall... but it wasn't enough...

The Jaegers had taken 6 months to build... in that amount of time the kaiju had destroyed most of Hong Kong, a city still recovering from the damage caused by Otachi and Leatherback.

It was time to put a stop to the kaijus' rampage...

**Jaegers:**

**Lancer Wolf: **Mark 5 – Pilot: Sally Rodgers – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 0

**Coyote Tango: **Refurbished Mark 1 – Pilot: James Becket – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 0 (2 prior to restoration)

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING**

**Hong Kong – 1 hour before landfall**

James walked through the busy halls of the Hong Kong shatterdome. He hated it there. Cold, wet, loud... He was only there for one reason, revenge.

He continued walking with his hands in his pockets, heading in the direction of the metal beast that was Coyote Tango a Jaeger he had rebuilt almost from scratch. He stood at the foot of Coyote and sighed "Any time now... That alarm will ring... And we can show the world what we're made of..."

He looked around at the other pilots before seeing a girl, who also appeared to be talking to her Jaeger. "Hmm... I haven't seen her before..." he mumbled as he walked over and stood next to her.

"She's a beauty..."he said as he looked up at the red and blue Jaeger, "Mark 5?"

She looked at him, seeming a bit surprised, "Yes, actually..." she said in a strong British accent, "How'd you know?"

He shrugs, "Easy really... A Jaeger that advanced must be... What's her name?" He looked at her, smiling a little.

"Lancer Wolf..." She said as she looked at him, also finding herself smiling. "She used to be my dad's..."

"Your dad was a pilot?..." He tilted his head slightly, seeming curious.

She sighed, "Yeah... Was..." She glanced up at Lancer then her eyes landed upon her own feet.

It took seconds for him to realise what must've happened to the girl's father, "Oh... Um... My dad was a pilot too..." He mumbled, trying to take the girl's mind off her loss.

"Really?..." She asked as she looked up at him, "What was his Jaeger?..."

"Gypsy Danger..." James replied as he stared into her deep blue eyes. "He piloted Gypsy Danger..."

She smiled and her eyes widened in shock, "G-Gypsy Danger? No way!"

He also smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah," He held out his hand, "I'm James... James Becket..."

"Sally Rodgers..." She shook his hand eagerly, "It's a pleasure to meet you" She smiled even more.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine..." He said, still smiling.

As they talked, another girl was listening. She stood and walked over to them. "Excuse me, but did you say your dad piloted Gypsy Danger?"

They turned to face the girl.

James looked at her, a little confused, "Yeah... What about it?"

The girl's eyes sparkled "No. Way."

James smiled and nodded, "Yes way"

She held out her hand, "I'm Hollie! Pleased to meat you!"

James shook her hand, smiling more, "James... Becket..."


	2. Chapter 2: Landfall

**CHAPTER 2: LANDFALL**

**Hong Kong – 20 minutes before landfall**

Sally walked out of her room and headed to the Jaeger bay. She yawned a little as she reached a small platform overlooking the Jaegers. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Sally knew landfall would be soon. Her gaze soon landed upon James' muscular frame as he sat on Coyote's metal shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air, "James!"

"Huh?" He looked around, shocked, "Sally?"

She laughed as she watched him, "Over here!"

He finally set his eyes on her and smiled, "Oh, Hey! Didn't see you there!" He climbed down from the metal beast and walked over.

She smiled and looked up into his eyes, "Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you..."

He laughed a little, "Me? Scared? Nah..."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Whatever... Anyway I came here to tell you that the two Kaiju are close to landfall" She smirked "You know what that means... Suit up!" She turned and walked away as James stood there, smirking.

"Boy, have I been waiting for this..." He mumbled as he ran to his room to get changed. As he sprinted through the halls he bumped into Hollie.

"James? Why are you running?" She asked, looking curious.

He was breathing heavily, "Landfall... Soon... Gotta... Suit up..." That was all he managed to say before he ran off again, leaving Hollie in a confused pile on the floor.

James reached his room and ran inside, gasping for air. He reached under his bed and pulled out a battered brown suitcase. "Finally..." He mumbled as he opened the case, revealing a battered black suit of armour, marked with the words 'Gypsy Danger'. He scrambled to put the suit on and ran back out to the Jaeger bay.

Sally was already sitting on a crate, wearing her armour. "What took you so long?" She asked, acting smug.

"What?... How?..." He replied, breathing heavily, "Whatever, we have to go!" He said before climbing up to Coyote's conn pod and running inside.

Sally rolled her eyes and walked up the steps to Lancer's conn pod, "Why the hurry?" She asked over the radio, smirking as she spoke.

He ignored the question as he connected to Coyote, "Coyote Tango, online!"

Sally rolled her eyes again, "Rude..." She mumbled as she connected to Lancer, "Lancer Wolf, online!"

The two Jaegers where hooked up to 10 helicopters each and quickly flown to the shores of Hong Kong. They stopped and waited for the command.

"Coyote Tango, ready to drop!"

"Lancer Wolf, ready to drop!"

The battle was about to begin...


	3. Chapter 3: Drop

**CHAPTER 3: DROP**

**Hong Kong harbour – landfall**

The two Jaegers dropped into the ocean, creating a surge of water that headed to the Kaiju. They turned to face the giant robots.

**Targets: **

**Blitz: **Category 5 – Fighting style: unknown – Danger: high

**Titan:** Category 5 – Fighting style: unknown – Danger: high

**Jaegers:**

**Lancer Wolf: **Mark 5 – Pilot: Sally Rodgers – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 0

**Coyote Tango: **Refurbished Mark 1 – Pilot: James Becket – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 0 (2 prior to restoration)

James smirked from inside is Jaeger, "I'll take Blitz, Titan's all yours!"

Before she could argue, James charged forward at the monster that was Blitz. The category 5 braced itself as Coyote slammed into it.

"Hah!" James yelled as he picked up the limp Kaiju. Blitz struggled against the Jaeger's grip, letting out several ear-piercing screeches.

Across the city, Sally was locked in a heated battle against Titan. The Kaiju had her pinned against a skyscraper, she was out of options. She closed her eyes and prepared to join her father until Titan dropped the damaged Jaeger and started to move towards the trapped Blitz.

Completely unaware, James started to punch Blitz repeatedly. Sally tried desperately to contact him, screaming into the radio, "James! Watch out!"

James turned around just in time to see the giant Kaiju slam into the Jaeger's torso, forcing him to drop Blitz and fall backwards. "ARGH!" He cried out as Coyote slammed into the ground. He breathed heavily as he stood back up, "Urgh..." James walked towards both Kaiju as a chain sword dropped from the Jaeger's right arm, "Who's first?..."

Suddenly Titan's body went limp and Kaiju Blue came spewing out of its chest. The beast dropped dead in front of James, revealing a slightly damaged Lancer Wolf standing behind it. "I've got Titan... You take Blitz..." Sally said, smirking as she spoke.

James smiled before engaging Blitz, charging at the Kaiju. Blitz also charged towards James, letting out a huge roar before bighting down on Coyote's right arm (the one with the sword). "GAH!" James yelled as he felt the Jaeger's arm get torn off.

"JAMES!" Sally cried out as she watched the battle, helpless to do anything as her own Jaeger was damaged.

"I'm... Fine..." James mumbled, trying not to let his pain show. "It's time... to finish this!" He grabbed Blitz with his remaining arm and threw the Kaiju backwards into a building. "Urgh..." He picked up the sword from the wreckage of the arm and stabbed it through Blitz, killing the Kaiju. He breathed heavily, "Finished..."


	4. Chapter 4: Damage

**CHAPTER 4: DAMAGE**

**Hong Kong shatterdome – 20 minutes later**

The two Jaegers arrived at the shatterdome to a cheering crowd of workers, pilots and officials. The pair docked their Jaegers and climbed out, beaten up and bleeding a little. "Oh god... here it comes..." He grabbed his head and bent over, "Urgh..."

"Huh?..." Sally looked at James and rested a hand on his shoulder, "James? Are you ok?"

"Gah... Fine..." He said as he stumbled towards his room, "Just need... To get... Something... Urgh..."

Sally put an arm around him and helped him to his room, allowing him to stumble in first. He collapsed next to his bed and reached under it, then pulled out a small box. James opened it revealing to Sally a few small red and yellow pills. "What are they for?... Are you sick?..." She looked concerned.

"No..." He put a pill in his mouth and swallowed, "I find it hard to cope with the neural load of solo piloting... These pills help..."

Before he could say anymore, Hollie burst into the room, glaring at the two pilots, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO MY BABIES?!"

James turned and looked at her, "Geez! Relax Hollie... I can fix Coyote... And Lancer's barely scratched..."

"DON'T YOU REALISE?! I'M THE HEAD ENGINEER! I HAVE TO FIX THOSE JAEGERS BEFORE THE NEXT ATTACK!"

"Oh... Um... Sorry?..."

"Sorry?! SORRY!? SORRY WON'T CUT IT THIS TIME, SO STOP TRYING TO GET IN EACH OTHERS PANTS AND GRAB YOUR TOOLS!" She left, leaving Sally and James to stare at each other awkwardly.

It was Sally who broke the silence, "Um... I've no idea what she was talking about..."

"Oh um... M-me neither..." James replied as he stood and picked up his toolbox, "We should get to work..."

She nodded and stood, before following James out of the door and down to the Jaeger bay. They both stood in front of their Jaegers in silence until Hollie walked over and spoke up, "Sooooo... How many times did you guys kiss?"

Sally blushed a little and looked away, "We didn't kiss Hollie..."

James nodded in agreement, "Yeah... we didn't..."

"Urgh, whatever... Get to work!" Hollie said before walking away, once again creating a thick atmosphere of awkwardness.

This time neither said anything and they began to fix the Jaegers.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

**CHAPTER 5: COLD**

**Hong Kong shatterdome – 3 days later**

Sally had just about finished her work on Lancer. She stood at the foot of the Jaeger and looked at her watch, "Hey James!" She called up at Coyote.

James climbed out of a panel on the Jaeger's shoulder, His face covered in oil and grease, "Yeah?"

"It's getting late, I'm heading to bed," She told him as she began to walk towards her room, leaving James to watch her walk.

"Oh... Night then!" He said as she left.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Don't stay up to late!"

Before James could reply she turned again and continued walking to her room.

**Hong Kong shatterdome – 20 minutes later**

James wiped his dirty hands on his shirt and headed to his room, pausing outside Sally's room. He looked through the open door to see her sitting on the bed, "I thought you were going to sleep..."

Sally looked at him, a little shocked, "Oh... It's too cold..."

James smiled a bit at the reply, "I have a spare blanket if you want..."

She smiled a little, "Um... That'd be nice... If you don't mind..."

James smiled a bit more, "It's fine, I'll just go get it..." He said as he walked to his room, which was just a couple of doors down. A few minutes later he arrived at Sally's room holding a dark red blanket, "Here..." James smiled as he stepped closer and handed it to her.

She smiled as she took the blanket, "Thanks..."

"No problem..." James said as he turned to leave, still smiling.

Before he could walk Sally grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug, James stood in shock and slowly hugged back.

"Um... Sally?..." He said after a while, "You're squeezing me too tight..."

"Oh... Um..." Sally blushed a bit and quickly let go, "I um... Good night..." She said as she closed the door, leaving James standing outside.

"What?..." He asked himself as he slowly walked back to his room. He opened the door and collapsed on the bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. However it didn't take long for all the work he'd been doing to catch up with him and he soon fell asleep, snoring a bit.

Meanwhile, Sally had fallen asleep, cuddling the blanket like a baby with a teddy bear. She was smiling in her sleep, snoring lightly.

Little did either of them know of what was in store for them the next day...


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss

**CHAPTER 6: KISS**

**Hong Kong shatterdome – The next morning**

James had woken up early to get to work on Coyote. He walked throw the quiet halls towards the Jaeger bay. It didn't take long for him to pass Hollie, who was walking out of her room. He sped up to try and avoid conversation, "Hey! James!" She called after him, "Wait up!"

He bowed his head and stopped walking, allowing Hollie to catch up. He turned to her and faked a smile, "Good morning Hollie!"

Hollie smirked almost evilly, "Well?"

James looked confused, "Well what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! I saw you and Sally last night!"

"Oh great..." James said sarcastically.

"Just kiss her already! It's obvious she likes you!"

James laughed a bit, "She does not like me..."

"Yes she does! Look, I'll go ask her!" She turned and skipped towards Sally's room.

James leaned against the wall with his head in his hands, "God dammit..."

A few minutes later Hollie skipped around the corner, dragging a tired Sally behind her. "Hey James..." Sally said sleepily, still wrapped in his blanket.

James smiled a bit as he noticed this, "Sleep well?..." He said, with a soft tone in his voice.

"Fine thanks... The blanket helped..."

James smiled more, "Well I'm glad..."

"Oh shut up and kiss!" Hollie said as she put a hand on each of their heads, forcing their lips to meet.

James immediately pulled away and stood in shock, "I... Um..."

Sally stared blankly into his eyes and stayed quiet, her cheeks bright red.

Hollie smirked and walked away, "I'll leave you two alone..."

The two stared awkwardly at each other for a while before James slowly leant forward and kissed her again. This time Sally smiled a bit and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hollie watched from a distance, smiling softly to herself, "They'll thank me one day..." She mumbled to herself as she walked towards the Jaeger bay.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off all through the shatterdome. James pulled away from Sally and listened, "Crap..." He mumbled before running into the control room. James stared at a computer screen, "Uh oh..."

Sally walked in just in time to hear, "What is it?" She asked as she stood behind him, looking concerned.

James didn't look up from the screen, "Two Kaijus... Both category 5..." He sighed, "But there's one problem..."

"Hmm?" Sally mumbled.

"Coyote's not ready... I can't pilot..." He looked down at his feet.

Hollie stood in the doorway, "I believe I can help there..." She smirked as she walked over, "I have my own Jaeger... I can pilot!"

They looked at her, confused, "You pilot?" James asked, seeming curious.

"Yeah, I'll explain later, me and sally have to go suit up!" She skipped out of the control room, allowing Sally and James to exchange a quick kiss before she followed.


	7. Chapter 7: Emerald

**CHAPTER 7: EMERALD**

**Hong Kong shatterdome – 20 minutes later**

James watched the computer screen intently, carefully monitoring the pilots' vitals as they dropped into the water near the two Kaiju.

**Targets: **

**Daggerclaw: **Category 5 – Fighting style: close combat – Danger: high

**Scattershot: **Category 5 – Fighting style: long distance – Danger: high

**Jaegers:**

**Lancer Wolf: **Mark 5 – Pilot: Sally Rodgers – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 1

**Emerald Green: **Mark 5 – Pilot: Hollie Howlett – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 0

Both Jaegers held there distance, trying to draw the Kaiju away from the city. Daggerclaw started to move towards the two Jaegers, who had now taken a fighting stance. However Scattershot had held its ground, its tail pointing towards the Jaegers.

Hollie smirked inside her Jaeger, "This'll be fun... You take this one, I'll take the one at the back!" Before words could escape Sally's mouth, Hollie had already charged at Scattershot. Sally rolled her eyes and prepared to fight Daggerclaw.

A blade dropped from lancer's arm and Sally raised it to Daggerclaw. The Kaiju let out a huge roar and scrapped its claws across Lancer's chest, cutting into the metal. "Ahh!" Sally screamed as she staggered backwards, trying to recover her balance.

Hollie had also suffered a blow, the end of Scattershot's tail had opened, squirting blue acid at Hollie's Jaeger. The acid had dissolved most of the right side of Emerald, leaving Hollie with few options. She closed her eyes and waited, until she heard four words.

"Tacit Ronin, ready to drop!"

**Jaegers: **

**Tacit Ronin: **Refurbished Mark 1 – Pilot: Jay Michaels – Fighting style: mixed – Kill count: 0 (3 prior to restoration)

Hollie immediately recognised the voice. It was Jay. She grabbed her back up radio and screamed into it, "Jay?! Is that you?!"

"You're god damn right it is Hollie!" He said as he began to fight Scattershot, starting with a strong punch to the Kaijus face.

She smiled ear to ear when she heard his reply, "B-but you died... I saw you die..."

"Me? Dead? Hah!" He laughed slightly as he delivered a punch to the Kaijus stomach, smirking as he did.

Hollie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. All she could do was smile as she watched jay take down the Kaiju.

Across the battlefield, Sally was almost finished pummelling Daggerclaw. Sparks flew out of the scratches on the Jaegers chest as she delivered the final blow.

"Great job guys," James said to all the pilots over the radio, "Now sending transports,"


	8. Chapter 8: Jay

**CHAPTER 8: JAY**

**Hong Kong shatterdome – 10 minutes later**

Sally climbed down from Lancer's shoulder and instantly saw Hollie and the new pilot, Jay. They seemed to be fighting over something.

"You could have at least called!" She heard Hollie's ring out through the Jaeger bay. "Do you know how many nights I cried for?!"

"Hollie I'm sorry ok?!" Jay said, sounding apologetic, "I... I don't know why I didn't..."

"YOU CHOSE NOT TO?!" Hollie screamed in his face, glaring into his eyes.

By this time James was also watching, standing next to Sally, "What are they fighting over?..."

Sally quickly glanced at him, then her vision fell back on Hollie and Jay, "I guess they know each other..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hollie yelled as she ran towards her room, crying a little.

"I'll talk to Jay, you go after Hollie..." James said as he climbed down to Jay, who was watching Hollie leave.

"Nice piloting, Jay, Was it?" James said over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Jay turned, looking annoyed.

"You two know each other, huh?"

"Will you just leave me alone?"Jay asked as he started to walk away

James followed, keeping his distance, "Why didn't you call her?"

He made a sharp turn and glared at James, "I..." His gaze suddenly turned soft, "I don't know..."


	9. Chapter 9: Hollie

**CHAPTER 9: HOLLIE**

**Hong Kong shatterdome – At the same time**

"Hollie!" Sally called after her as she stormed off down the hall.

"Leave me alone!" Hollie yelled back, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please... I just want to talk..." She said and stopped, looking at the floor.

Hollie turned suddenly and ran into Sally's open arms, crying into her shoulder, "Why didn't he call?..." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"Ssshhhhh..." Sally said, hugging her tightly.

Hollie continued crying into her shoulder as Sally hugged her, gently stroking her head.

Suddenly, Jay came running down the hall, James following behind, "Jay this is a terrible idea!"

He ignored James and ran straight towards Hollie, "Hollie!"

Hollie pushed Sally away and wiped her eyes, "W-what do you want?..." She sniffled after she spoke.

"To say I'm sorry..." He said as he stopped in front of her, "I should have called... I should have let you know I was alive... But something... Something stopped me..."

"Something stopped you?... Something stopped you?!" She screamed at him, more tears falling to the floor.

"Hollie, please! Just let me explain!"

"You have nothing to explain!" She yelled before running to her room, sobbing loudly.

I know it's short and late and rushed but I've been busy so sorry. I'll try and post more though.


End file.
